


You&Me

by Zon_Chan



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Ned thinks Peter doesn't like him more than a friend. Peter is scared at his feelings.





	You&Me

Ned sighed. Staring at the brown haired teenager sitting from across the room. Talking to Liz. Asking her out to homecoming. Ned backtracked his thoughts. Right, he likes Liz. And is straight. And even if he wasn't straight. No one would go for a chubby Asian nerd.

Ned sighed again but with disappointment and looked down at his lunch tray. The weight of suffocation rested against him. 

Eventually the teenager did come back. With a smile on his face. And the look in his eyes. The one that tells of good news and shows love. Ned's heart clutched.

"She said yes!" Peter exclaimed with a smile.

Ned immediately faked a smile, "That's great Peter! What are you going to wear?" 

"I don't know yet. I'll have May help me." Peter said moving his hands in a nervous motion.

Ned's smile soften into a real one when he saw it. He's so cute. Ned thought before quickly dismissing the thought. He's your best who has a date and you need to be happy for him. Stop it. Ned scolded himself.

"Wait, then that means you'll be alone." Pete said his smile disappearing. 

Ned quickly shook his head. "I'll go with friends. MJ?" Ned asked turning to the teenage girl that was sitting close by them.

MJ looked up from her book with a bored expression. "Sure." She shrugged and returned to her book.

Ned looked back at Peter with a smile, "See? I'll be fine." 

Peter nodded slowly not quite believing his friend. "Okay, I'm going to go now. I got to see Mr. Harrison about something." Peter said picking up his back pack. 

Ned just nodded and waved Peter goodbye.

"You got it bad." MJ told Ned putting her book down.

Ned frowned, "What?"

MJ just laughed, "You got that sick puppy dog look in your eyes. Your in love with him." MJ told Ned gesturing to where Peter was a few seconds ago.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ned questioned feeling his palms sweat.

MJ shook her head, "But he feels the same way." She replied before getting up and leaving. Moments later the bell rang and Ned wondered if he was that easy to read.

A few days later it was homecoming night.

And knots formed in Ned's stomach. 

Peter wouldn't stop talking about Liz or his suit that May had got him. Ned didn't even want to go to homecoming. But he did ask MJ. And Peter decided Ned and MJ were tagging along with him and Liz.

Ned groaned and started to get ready for the dance. 

Peter looked great. And he looked at Ned with admiration in his eyes. Ned tried not to think too much about it.

He didn't want to get his hopes up.

And hey! Besides Liz's dad being creepy, the night was going good. So far.

That least until Flash decided to make a scene.

"So I guess penis Parker isn't gay after all." Flash taunted. He had cornered Peter at the punch table. Ned went to follow but quickly hide once seeing the bully.

Peter rolled his eyes, "What are you on?" 

Flash laughed, "I'm just saying, all that love sick glances you give to your buddy Ned? Everyone thought you two were a thing." 

Peter swallowed nervously and fiddled with the edge of his coat. Ned wanted to help but his feet were planted to the ground.

"So what? It doesn't matter who I like. Just leave me alone." Peter told Flash.

Flash whistled, "Talking back now? Well, I guess you are stupid." 

Peter flinched, "Your stupid! There's nothing wrong with dating Ned." 

Flash raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you in love with him Parker?" When Peter didn't respond Flash grinned, "Well, well, well, would you look at that."

That's when Ned's feet had decided to move. "Leave me alone! It's a dance Flash." Ned told the teen.

Flash rolled his eyes, "Fine but only because I have a date waiting. Have a nice date." And then Flash left.

Ned slowly looked at Peter. The teen had his eyes closed and was breathing hard. Ned quickly lend Peter away from the dance and into the bathroom.

Peter slumped down to the ground and placed his hands on his head. "How much of that did you hear?" Peter questioned, eyes still closed.

Ned bit his lip, "All of it?"

Peter groaned and buried his face into his hands. 

They didn't talk or awhile.

"I'm sorry. This is awkward. You don't feel that same way. And I tried to hide it-"

Ned cut Peter off, "What? Wait, that was real?"

Peter raised his head and looked at Ned dumbly. "Yeah." He nodded a blush on his cheeks.

Ned grinned and bent down and kissed Peter. The teen gasped then kissed back.

They broke apart with smiles on their faces. "Want to go dance?" Peter asked with a smile.

Ned gave Peter a short kiss and nodded. 

And they danced the night away. Never parting, and with love sick smiles on their faces.

 


End file.
